This invention relates to resilient piping. In a more specific aspect this invention relates to plastic piping and more particularly to the joining of plastic piping. In another of its aspects this invention relates to quick coupling for piping.
The use of plastic pipe has been greatly increased in recent years finding application in many of the uses formerly confined to metal pipe. Plastic pipe now is used for carrying fluids, both gases and liquids, and even for electrical-duct work.
The usual method for joining plastic pipe is by fusing pipe ends together with a fusion machine. A fusion machine has inherent shortcomings of the necessity of a power source and of being sufficiently bulky that the use of these machines is prohibited in close quarters. Because of these shortcomings, systems have been developed for quick-coupling of plastic pipe. Some of the systems developed for quick-coupling of plastic pipe are equally advantageous for the coupling of pipe made of other resilient materials.
Most of these coupling devices can be said to be made up of a means for providing a pressure-resistant gasket for the juxtaposition of the conduits being joined and a means for holding the conduits in adjacent position within the confines of the gasket. One of the major problems in joining conduits made of plastic and similar resilient material is the anchoring of the abutted conduit to prevent movement of the conduit in either direction without damaging the outside surface of the conduits. A piping clamp such as is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,192 in which particles such as shot or other material is attached to the face of a clamping member to provide a gripping surface is poorly adaptable for use with conduits made of plastic and other similar resilient material because of the potential damage done to the exterior surface of the pipe.
We have provided a method and apparatus by which conduits of plastic or other resilient material can be firmly anchored without permanently damaging the exterior surfaces of the pipe.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide method and apparatus for coupling conduits made of plastic or other resilient material. It is another object of this invention to provide a clamping means that will suitably anchor plastic piping without permanently damaging the external surface of the conduits. It is another object of this invention to provide conduit joined by coupling with the method and apparatus of this invention.
Other aspects, objects, and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and the appended claims.